wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Magic is a force in World of Warcraft and generally describes all non-natural effects (like most spells and powers on enchanted items) as opposed to natural effects (curses, diseases, and poisons). The distinction can get hazy at times. It is also a Dispel Type, see Magic (Dispel Type). In lore terms, the textbook definition of magic in WarCraft is an ever-present field of energy - the result of the Well of Eternity's waters being spread to the entirety of the world. While this is common knowledge, there was a great debate within the magical community regarding HOW magic allows a user to manipulate elements of a plane of existence. The Kirin Tor were arguing if, say, fire was created because of physical forces dictated and powered with the help of magic or whether the fire was summoned from another parallel existence. Medivh believed magical fire comes into existence because the caster concentrates the inherent nature of fire in a certain area to summon it into being. Forms of Magic This information is gleaned from various bits of Warcraft lore, but does not necessarily represent official information. Two categories of magic exist, Arcane and Natural. The "Arcane" subsection below is merely the purely used arcane magic while all others exept druidism, shamanism and voodoo are modifications of it. Natural magic, as said above contains druidism and shamanism. Though quite strange...and very misunderstood, voodoo is also a form of natural magic. Arcane Arcane is the most common form of magic. Used by mages, wizards, and other sorcerers such as those of the Kirin Tor, Arcane magic is ever present in the atmosphere and accessible to any who are capable of drawing upon its energies. Arcane magicks were discovered by the Highborne of Queen Azshara and later refined by the High Elves of Quel'thalas, and are most commonly practiced by Mages. Arcane magic is made possible by the energies Norgannon gave to Malygos, who in turn gave them to the Well of Eternity. Arcane magic works in two ways. Innate arcane magic merely uses the Well of Eternity's energy to bend the physical properties of objects and make them behave oddly. Elemental arcane magic channels the energy of the Well into the Elemental Plane and calls on elements to work on the behalf of the caster (e.g. when an Archmage shoots a fireball, he absorbs the power from a fire-elemental within the Elemental Plane... this is also why Archmages are allowed to summon elemental servants). Shamanism The shaman's power is drawn from nature and the elements, thought by some to be governed by the Earthmother, a Tauren deity. It is believed by some that she is in one way or another one of the Old Gods, though they are evil and the orcs were shamans on Draenor before being corrupted. Shamans use magical totems to focus the elemental energy that they channel for use in their spells. They haven't had a big role in Warcraft history, although the orcs where a shamanistic race before they where corrupted by the Burning Legion, and the Tauren have practiced shamanism for thousands of years. Shamanism is also practiced by some of the Draenei who learnt shamanism on Draenor. In modern history, shamanism is common among orcs, tauren, trolls and draenei. The draenei shaman Nabundo makes reference to the Five Elemental Spirits of shamanism. It is possible that these spirits were created by Aman'thul the leader of the titans and possibly the orcish Thunder God of Draneor. This would explain why the Elemental Spirits abandoned the orcish shaman as they began to consort more and more with Sargeras, which would have repulsed Aman'thul, the Dark Titan's arch-nemesis. Druidism Another nature-reliant class, Druids derive their power from the earth itself, although they do not require totems to channel energy like shamans. They become agents of nature itself, forming a bond with all beings of nature and pulling their strength directly from that bond. Night Elves were taught Druidism by Cenarius, who is thought to be the first conceivable druid. Only beings who are directly attuned with nature are capable of adopting the power of a druid, such as Tauren and Night Elves. Holy/Light Holy magic was originally practiced by the Clerics of Northshire, a priesthood in the earlier days of Stormwind. The clerics and priests who practice it invoke the energies of The Holy Light, the magical entity thought to embody the power of the human spirit. It is used to protect and heal. Holy magic was taught to the priests (both human and draenei) by the naaru, who were created by the Holy Light's magic themselves. Holy magic was later practiced by The Silver Hand, the group of Paladins who developed a melee-based hybrid form of the magic. (See Holy Light for more info) Voodoo Voodoo is a strange tribal mix between the power of the shaman and the priest, practiced exclusively by Troll Witch Doctors. They often combine reagents in a cauldron to create strange brews that most often result in bizarre transformations when consumed. They are widely known for placing hexes to morph victims into frogs or placing curses. Voodoo is only known to be practiced by troll priests. Fel The term Fel refers to the magicks used by demons, more specifically, the Burning Legion. The form of magic used by warlocks is best described as a form of fel energy, since it relies heavily on demonology. It is also used as a prefix to classify objects or entities that have in some way been corrupted by demonic energies. (See Fel for more info.) Necromancy Necromancy is similar to the magicks used by warlocks, however, instead focuses on the study of death rather than demonology. They are capable of reviving living creatures from death to do their bidding as undead servants. Necromancy was originally developed by the Nathrezim of the Burning Legion during it's first coming. It was further modified by the Necrolytes of the Horde during the First War, and finally evolved into its current form, perfected by the Cult of the Damned and its school of Necromancers, Scholomance which currently contains the greatest of Necromancer population. Category:Game Terms Category:Lore